Salvadora
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Taylor Hebert reflexiona sobre su nueva vida en Nirn y cómo logró aceptar su destino en ese mundo.


Taylor Hebert odiaba ser famosa.

La primera vez que se había vuelto tan conocida fue cuando se vio forzada a revelar su identidad públicamente, ya que tuvo que abandonar su casa y a su padre, trasladarse a otra ciudad con otro equipo por ordenes del director del P.R.T. y sentir que había traicionado a los pocos amigos que tenia. Por no hablar de su incapacidad de salir a hacer la compra o a hacer algo normal sin que personas que no la conocían en absoluto la señalasen y comentasen creyendo que no las estaba escuchando.

Justo cuando creía que ya no podía soportarlo más Jack Slash había convencido a Scion, lo más parecido a un dios que Tierra Bet había conocido, que todos en la Tierra merecían morir. Taylor estaba convencida de que después de que le matase, que le había costado sus poderes y por poco la convertía en un vegetal controlado por un parásito alienígena, había supervivientes de Tierra Bet que la adoraban como una diosa y otros que la veían como el Diablo.

La ironía no se le perdía a Taylor, dado que en esta nueva Tierra paralela, Nirn, ella realmente era considerada una diosa y tenia el poder para demostrarlo tras haber matado al Devorador de Mundos y salvado a todas las especies nativas del planeta de su aniquilación o esclavitud.

Nirn, a pesar de lo que dijesen sus nativos, realmente era la Tierra, aunque muy distinta geográficamente y culturalmente a Bet debido a la existencia de verdadera magia, que había sido una sorpresa para ella ya que no creía que fuese real, y múltiples especies inteligentes. Ella creía que los mer o elfos eran una subespecie humana, pero los khajitt, que eran gente gato, y los argonianos, que parecían lagartos de tamaño humano que caminaban sobre dos patas, claramente no lo eran y, si los rumores que había escuchado sobre otros continentes y algunas islas más al sur de Tamriel eran ciertos, había especies todavía más extrañas.

Ella se estaba preguntado porque Contessa, que tenia que ser la responsable de que terminase en Tamriel, la había enviado allí cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con un Dragón y, tras escapar, tuvo que enfrentarse a otro, matándolo.

Taylor se había sentido mal por matar a la magnifica criatura por unos segundos, dado que creía que era solo un animal a diferencia de las personas que había matado en defensa propia mientras escapaba de una ejecución que no merecía, hasta que un fuerte viento soplo y el Dragón se convirtió en un esqueleto.

Ella no lo sabia entonces pero había absorbido su Alma, marcándola como la profetizada Sangre de Dragón y haciéndola todavía más famosa porque aparentemente era la única que podía matar al Dragón llamado Alduin, más conocido como el Devorador de Mundos, y impedir el fin del mundo al igual que había hecho tras vencer a Scion.

Taylor no podía creer que lo que hubiese hecho fuese tan increíble, incluso si su potencial para usar magia había cambiado de "prácticamente nulo" por no ser de ese universo a "notable". De hecho, no se había atrevido a abrazar su supuesto destino como salvadora de Nirm hasta que encontró a los Barbas Grises y a su líder, Paarthurnax.

Tras aprender como controlar sus nuevos poderes, llamados Thu'um o "Voz", Taylor había jurado no matar a todos los Dragones si Paarthurnax se convertía en su nuevo líder una vez que venciese a Alduin y les enseñaba como comportarse. Ambos habían cumplido sus respectivas promesas y ella había pensado en tomarse una vacaciones antes de darse cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible con todo el planeta habiendo escuchado o sido testigo de sus hazañas.

No tenia ni idea de que hacer hasta que, tras darse cuenta de que realmente disfrutaba de la clase de vida que había creado para si misma en Nirn, decidió aceptar lo que las masas deseaban y convertirse en la heroína legendaria que todos creían que era y la salvadora que necesitaban.

Esta decisión, junto a todas las personas de las que se había vuelto amiga desde que había llegado a ese mundo, había ayudado a reducir el vacío que sentía en su interior por no tener con ella a sus amigos, su padre o un propósito que le impidiese ver morir como una opción viable. Aún así, deseaba haber tenido sus poderes actuales cuando estaba todavía en Bet para ver si funcionaban con los Endbringers y Scion, que parecían poseer las capacidades regenerativas y las habilidades de solo seguir las normas de la física cuando les convenía de los Dragones.

Volviendo al presente Taylor reflexiono con preocupación sobre los rumores que estaba escuchando últimamente de que un Sacerdote de los Dragones, personas que consiguieron poder en tiempos inmemoriales por vender a sus propias especies como esclavos a los Dragones, apareciendo tras varios milenios de ausencia gracias a un trato con el Príncipe Daédrico Hermareus Mora, quién junto con los otros Príncipes habían tratado de convencerla de convertirse en su Campeona durante su misión.

Sabiendo que la pelea en la que estaba a punto de meterse iba a ser difícil, sobre todo si una criatura que básicamente era un dios apoyaba a su enemigo, Taylor empezó a preparar su bolsa de viaje. Era frustrante no poder dejar que otro se encargase del problema pero, dada la inutilidad de la Guardia Imperial a la hora de lidiar con Daedras o Dragones, ella era la única que podía enfrentarse a ese hombre y tener posibilidades de ganar.

Saliendo de la cabaña de madera que se había convertido en su residencia ella lanzo un Grito al aire y un Dragón apareció para que lo montase, cosa que hizo antes de decirle que la llevase a Morrowind lo más rápido que pudiese.

Mientras el Dragón alzaba el vuelo a una velocidad asombrosa, Taylor pensó en la otra razón por la que había decidido investigar esas historias. Los rumores decían que el Sacerdote era un Sangre de Dragón y estaba interesada en conocer a alguien como ella incluso si era su enemigo.


End file.
